The Princess and the Stable Boy
by scoob2222
Summary: When Duke issues an ultimatum Rex and Adriana can no longer ignore their attraction for each other.


Adriana had always been attracted to bad boys. She liked guys with an edge, guys who weren't afraid to break the rules and risk it all. So, how had she ended up in a relationship with the squeaky clean Duke Buchanan.

She had asked herself this many times and had only one conclusion. This was all River's fault. River had been a bad boy of sorts, emphasis on the boy. Their families wanted them apart, River refused to behave—it was the perfect Romeo and Juliet tale. Except instead of death, she had been dropped like a case of rotten potatoes.

And that is why she really liked Duke. He was so sweet, so kind, he treated her like a princess. Their relationship was comfortable, like a shoe you'd worn in over time, but that was also the problem with their relationship, it was brand new and yet it felt so old. Their was no passion, no heat, no "Oh Duke I have to have you now." But after what had happenedthat had been fine by her.

Until Rex Balsom kissed her.

He hadn't meant to. He didn't even think he was kissing her. He was dreaming of another woman. It wasn't even a real kiss. But his lips had been real. The hand that had gently, but forcefully held her head had been real and the fire that had erupted out of nowhere inside of her had definitely been real.

Then it had gotten bad, very bad. At the quarry Rex had revealed a man who, despite occasional tangles with the law, would do anything to protect his sister. Oh mi dios!

Not only was he a bad boy; he was a bad boy with a sweet soft spot just waiting to be discovered. And all of a sudden the air seemed to crackle whenever she was around him.

Suddenly that comfortable shoe looked a lot less appealing.

And when Rex had almost died at the hands of the Killing Club killer and had to stay in the hospital for over a week, well, someone had to visit him. Natalie was recovering and Roxanne was her usually nutty self and Rex didn't have anyone else. He needed a friend. And she had promised to be there anytime he needed her. And she kept her promise, which did not sit well with the old shoe, uh Duke:

"I just don't understand why you need to go see him everyday. Rex has been out of the hospital for a week, he'll be completely off bed rest in a few days. He can survive on his own," Duke whined.

"Duke," Adriana sighed his name in exasperation, "Rex went through a very traumatic experience. He needs all the friends he can get right now."

"So why can't I come with you to visit him?" Duke asked.

"I told you Rex is uncomfortable around the Buchanans. No one treated him very well while Natalie was gone, or after he saved her life. He took a knife to the stomach for her and no one in your family even bothered to tell him she was alive and safe."

"That's not my fault, besides he didn't need the Buchanans, he had you at his side every moment."

"What is that supposed to mean? Rex almost died Duke, he needs me."

"Well I need you, too and last time I checked you were my woman, not Rex's."

"Your WOMAN?" Adrian yelled, "I am no one's woman. I'm note some fancy car you can use whenever you want, I am a person and I go where I want and I see who I want. I don't need your approval."

"FINE," Duke yelled back, "See Rex whenever you want, just don't expect me to wait around begging for your attention."

"What exactly are you saying, Duke?"

"I'm saying that I'm not going to sit around like an idiot while my girlfriend spends all her time with another man. It's me or him Adriana. Give me a call when you figure out what you want." With that Duke stalked away leaving Adriana staring behind him in shock. She didn't want to lose Duke, did she?

Across town Rex's mind was completely focused on a certain gorgeous brunette. A brunette who was far too young and far too innocent to get involved with a man like him. Oh yeah, and unavailable.

He had no idea when he a visit from the spunky young woman had become the highlight of his day, but somewhere along the way he began to depend on her presence in his life. After Jen's death he didn't think he would ever feel this way again. He still missed her so much and he wanted to honor her memory by being the type of man she would have been proud of. But Adriana seemed to slip into his life and his heart before he could stop it…and now he didn't want to stop it.

Rex was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He hurried over, as fast as his wound would allow, anxious to see Adriana. His smile left his face quickly when he realized that Adriana was crying softly.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Rex asked as he guided her into the apartment and over to the coach.

"Duke and I had a fight," she sobbed softly.

"Why? What happened?" he asked, cursing himself for feeling somewhat happy, when

she was obviously so upset.

"We had a fight…about…." Adriana trailed off and looked away, unsure of how much to tell him.

"About…." Rex continued and when she didn't answer, "Adriana, I'm good, but I can't read minds, you gotta tell me what's going on so I can help." Or at least make an attempt to pretend that I don't want to steal you away from Captain Boring? 

"Duke is kind of jealous of our….friendship," Adriana said, the word sounding wrong to her ears.

"Oh," Rex said, not all that surprised. Any idiot could see that the way he looked at Adriana was about as far from friendship as it got and Duke Buchanan was no idiot. Boring as dirt maybe, but not an idiot. "I guess Duke doesn't want his girl hanging around with trailer trash."

"I am NOT his girl," Adriana said, her eyes flashing dangerously, and then softening quickly, "And you are not trailer trash."

Rex softened at her defense of him. She had so much faith in him, and he had done nothing to deserve it.

"Well I can't really blame him," Rex said finally, "If I were him, I wouldn't want to let you out of my sight, either. I certainly wouldn't like it if you were hanging around another guy, though we are only friends. And we are only friends, right?" The question hung it the air.

"Right." Adriana said quickly, "Just friends, of course. I mean obviously, you wouldn't be interested in me."

"Of course not, princess," Rex in his most sarcastic voice, "I mean your beautiful, interesting, funny and sweet. I've never been so bored with anyone in my life. But I mean you would never be interested in someone like me, right?"

"Of course not," Adriana said in a snooty voice, "You're gorgeous, funny, sweet and you have the hugest ego of anyone I've ever met, except maybe for David, why would I be interested?"

They both laughed for a moment, each thinking the other was being sarcastic. "So," Rex finally said, "What did Duke say?"

"He said that he wasn't going to see me anymore unless I stopped being friends with you."

Rex tried to hide his disappointment at this, "So you came by to tell me we can't be friends anymore."

"No," Adriana said, "I don't want that. I can talk to Duke. I can explain to him that we're just friends and that…"

"Uh, listen Adriana, maybe I should be straight with you. I don't just want to be your friend. These last few weeks you've been such a great friend to me and I don't know what I would have done without you. But recently you've become more than just a friend to me. I haven't pursued it because….." Rex trailed off.

"Because…" Adriana repeated, "Because of Duke."

"No," Rex laughed at the idea, "Frankly, I don't give a crap about him. He treats you like a pet that should be waiting around when he's ready to play with you. I mean, he's canceled plans on you at least 10 times in the last month and when he's done with work he wants you to drop your stuff and come running. No, I definitely didn't care about Duke's feelings."

"Then why didn't you say something?"

"Because you care about Duke and I care about you. I respect you and I didn't want to make a move on you when you were with someone else. But I have to be honest with you, which is unusual for me, I know. I don't know how much longer I can keep from kissing you."

"You want to kiss me?" Adriana asked in disbelief.

"No," Rex moved so he was closer to her on the coach. He grabbed her hands, "I wanted to kiss when I woke up from surgery and you were sitting next to me. At this point I'm dying to kiss you."

Adriana smiled shyly, "I'm dying to kiss you too."

Rex smiled arrogantly, as if he had known all along, and leaned in to kiss her.

"Wait," Adriana said jerking away before Rex's lips touched hers. Rex jumped up and away, "Right, I'm sorry, that was totally out of line."

"No, it's not that. I wanted you to kiss me. I still want you to. I just, I'm still with Duke, officially. I really need to figure things out with him before I…you know."

"Figure things out?" Rex said, not liking the way that sounded. He'd much rather she's said, "Give me five minutes to dump my boyfriend and then I'll come back here and make out with you."

"I don't know. I just…I have to go," Adriana said and rushed toward the door.

"Wait." Rex called, "Are you coming back to me….I'm mean back here. You're not going to stop seeing me, are you?"

"I don't know," Adriana cried, "I wasn't expecting this to happen, or maybe I was, but now I don't know I just…I have to think about it."

This time Adriana rushed out before he could say anything to stop her.

Rex sighed as he stared at the door. For a moment there he thought he might actually get the girl for once. But who was he kidding. Adriana was a princess, she deserved a prince, not a stable boy.


End file.
